Holding Out For A Hero
by Ibeas85
Summary: After the Battle of Azura Baird and Sam start becoming more than friends. But will their love stay strong for the next war? Smut in some chapters. Sam/Baird
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own gears of war or it's characters and locations. This also my first Fanfic so please message and review**

**Chapter 1  
**

Baird awoke on the ground; he heard Mortars and screams filling the air. He wiped his arm across his forehead and saw blood. _Fuck! That's gonna leave a mark, just perfect. _He started to crawl over to Marcus and Cole while Jace and Carmine laid down recovery fire. "Someone help us!" yelled Cole. _No, Cole!_Baird crawled faster, he was tired and sore, but he wasn't going to give up and his friends, his comrades, and _**her.**_ When he reached them the next thing he saw were a couple of bayonets from Retro Lancers pointed at his face and at his friends.

"Marcus what the fuck do we do?!" Baird asked with panic in his voice. Marcus just turned to him and said in his calm gravelly voice "Nothing Baird…Delta stand down." He commanded. One of the captors turned towards them and spoke.

"We've been waiting for you…" and slammed his rifle into Baird's face, and Baird's world went dark.

**2 weeks earlier**

After the death of Queen Myrrah, Delta came down from the tower to meet the rest of the former COG at the beach. Baird stepped through the doors and saw her. Sam Byrne smiled as Baird looked her way and started to walk over.

"Hey there Baird, I'm glad you're ok" she said with her eyes shining with the sunset. Baird just nodded and walked past her and mumbled "Thanks". Baird looked at the beach and saw Marcus stripping his armor as he walked toward the shore. _Poor guy, lost his dad and best friend in the same week._ He walked toward him and saw that Anya beat him to the punch.

"What's left Anya?" Marcus asked her. _What is left? _Baird thought _40% of the whole world is gone. Ashes and dust. Disappeared in the blink of an eye. _Baird sighed and saw Sam stand next to him as everyone else leaned over the balcony to watch the sunset. After a brief moment of silence Cole chimed

"Hey y'all let's go partaaayyy". The gears cheered except Marcus and Baird. Baird shrugged his shoulders. _Sure why not_. Baird started walking towards the hotel where the bar was located. However, he didn't notice that Sam smiled devilishly to herself and started to follow Baird back to the Hotel. _Oh yeah, the bitch is back _she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys here's chapter 2 and don't worry we will get to the key plots ASAP. Also in this chapter there will be music and singing I do not own any of the lyrics or music in this or in future Chapters.

**Chapter 2**

Baird was one of the first few people in the bar, the music was playing, fellow gears laughing, and one of the Sergeants were serving drinks for cigs, cash, or any other valuables that came his way. Baird pushed his way through the crowd saying sorry and excusing himself until he reached the bar.

"Jack on the rocks.." he mumbled to the barkeep.

"You got it Corporal" the officer smiled and went to fetch Baird his drink. Baird took a napkin and scribbled something on it and handed it to the Sarge when he returned. The Sarge handed him his drink and saw the napkin.

"An I.O.U.?" he asked confusingly. Baird nodded with half a smile.

"Yep whenever you need something fixed you can cash that in. The only expiration date is when I die''. The Sarge smiled and took the napkin laughing his head off as he walked away to serve the other gears. Baird sat alone at the bar until he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He looked up and saw Dizzy. Just like Baird, Dizzy can fix, fuel, and drive any machinery.

"Hey there son, room for an old man like me?" he asked. Baird looked back down at his drink and replied.

"No go ahead…". Dizzy plopped down on the stool next to him and saw pain in his eyes.

"What's the matter son you don't sound or look as happy as Charlie Daniels winning a fiddle contest". Dizzy said as he looked at Baird with a concerned curiosity. Baird let out a deep sigh, took a swig of his drink and motioned for another.

" Well Diz, I'm not happy. Dom's gone, my family is nowhere to be found and the war is over…" Baird said as he returned his gaze to Dizzy. Dizzy felt sorry for him, but he knew that Baird was flat out wrong.

"Listen Baird, Everyone lost people. Hell I lost my wife, but I'm grateful that I have my girls. Look at Marcus son, that man lost his father and his friend in the same week…" but Baird took sip of his drink before cutting him off.

"Marcus has Anya…You saw those two. And I…" Baird turned around and saw Sam walk through the door with Cole, Carmine, Jace, and the rest of the gang. She shot him a "sexy smirk" before she took a seat at a booth. Dizzy of course saw this scenario and looked at Baird with a chuckle.

"Ohhh, I get it now..well I'll leave you with your thoughts son, you can always come to me if you need something. Hell I'll even make us a batch of moonshine". He patted Baird on the back and left him to join the others at the table. Baird watched him go and saw Sam throw Baird a wink. Baird took a last swig of his drink and left the bar for the garage to fix something.

As Dizzy approached the group was laughing and happily drinking. Cole chugged his beer and belched with a laugh.

"The Cole Train has his beer drained baby. Whoo!" everyone laughed but Jace laughed the hardest since his beer came through his nose.

"God damn it Jace you spilled all over my armor!" cried Carmine. He grabbed for some napkins to clean up and saw Dizzy and gave him a "what's up" head gesture. Everyone looked up as well as Dizzy came closer, but Sam was the first to say something.

"Hey Diz, what's going on with Baird?" she asked. Dizzy took off his hat and scratched his head and sat down.

"Poor guy I think he's depressed. Hey I wanna make a toast." He went back to the bar with a drink in hand, he looked around the table and raised his glass with the others and said in a proud voice.

"Here's to the fallen, may we never forget them." And Dizzy slurped his brew.

"Here-here!" cried the booth except Carmine and Sam. Sam set down her glass and saw Marcus and Anya walk in the door. Jace motioned them over and slid down for them to sit down. Marcus sat down while Anya went to get them some drinks. Marcus looked around and finally spoke.

"Where's Baird?" everyone shrugged except Dizzy.

"I don't know, we were having a chat and something came up so he left". Marcus sighed and mumbled to himself. Anya came back and planted a beer next to Marcus.

"Here you go swee- Marcus…". Marcus looked at her then finally back at the table, but then he realize the whole place was looking at him. So he stood up and spoke again.

"Urrggghh…Guys…Me and Anya…were now…an official couple…". He waited for the laughter from the place, but all he received was a whole group of cheers. Cole stood and shook his hand while Sam hugged Anya.

"I'm gonna find Baird and tell him the news!" she screamed excitedly and she left the bar to find Baird. As she left the bar the streets were emptied. _If I was Baird where would i…_ she smiled _a friggin garage. _She walked to an empty shop where they parked the trucks and bikes and she stopped outside the door. _Is that music…and SINGING?! _She walked inside the shop and heard the song "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" and Baird singing along while under the truck.

"Has he ever felt like this. And I know that you'd be here right now, if I could have let you know somehow. I guess every rose has its thorn, just like every night has its daaawwwnn. Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song..Every rose has its thooorrrnnn". Sam stood there in awe. _That's so beautiful.. I never heard him sing before…. _Sam felt her knees go weak and her heart rate go faster. She walked over and leaned her head under the car and looked towards Baird.

"Well I'm here so let me know somehow." Baird lifted his head up in shock and wacked his head against the block of the engine. Sam couldn't help but giggle behind her hand and Baird crawled out from under the truck holding his head in pain.

"Sam. What the hell do you want?" he asked. Sam strolled over to him with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face.

"Nothing I just wanted to tell you that Marcus and Anya are now an official couple." Baird shrugged and cleaned his hands on a rag.

"Good it's about time he sealed the deal." He said flatly.

"What is your problem Baird? The war is over and your acting like a dickhead." Sam said raising her voice. Baird just turned his back from her. _God she's so beautiful _Baird thought.

"Nothing is wrong Sam…" Baird said to the floor leaning over the hood of the truck. Sam walked in his view and gave him the bullshit look. Baird met her eyes and Sam stared deep into his. _ Oh my god his eyes are so cold, but so blue and gentle. He's so handsome._ Sam broke out of her trance and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Damon…you can tell me anything. I'm here for you." Baird looked up to her beautiful face and was sad. But he had to tell her.

"Sam…I…think I like you…" Baird said with shyness and Sam Gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helllooo everybody! Sorry it's been awhile, but as I promised a few people I will have chapter 3 ASAP**

**Chapter 3**

Sam was flabbergasted. She never thought a guy like Baird could even care about anything. She was lost for words and stood there stuttering like Porky Pig.

"Well Baird I-". Cole then busted through the door. Baird and Sam turn towards his direction glaring at him as if to say "We're in the middle of something here!" But Cole had other matters to attend to at the moment.

"Hey ya'll Marcus wants everyone in main lobby we got ourselves a meeting". Sam looked at Baird and frowned.

"Alright Baird we'll have to talk about this later". Baird was upset. He wasn't upset about Cole bursting in he was upset that he made himself look like an idiot in front of Sam.

"Fuuuuuucccckkk…." he groaned. _Can't I ever catch a break?! _He looked one last time at the truck, turned off his music, and followed Sam and Cole before turning off the light.

Marcus walked through the doors of the lobby and saw everyone seated on the couches, along the front desk and sitting on the floor. He shushed the crowd and began.

"Alright listen up! At 1800 hours there was a distressed call from Hoffman. Anvil Gate was attacked…" Baird saw Sam's heart sank a little, but turned his attention back to Marcus.

"…Not much damage but they lost some gears and a few civilians. To make a long story short we're heading back to Anvil Gate in a few days" He turned to Baird. "Baird. Are the trucks fit for travel?" Baird shook his head.

"No I still have to replace some of the piston rings that have been fried and I need to remove the head gaskets to do that, but at the rate it's going it's not going anywhere till they're done".

Marcus lifted his head back and sighed. "Ahhh shit. Well get someone to help you out" he turned his attention back to the crowd. "Alright dismissed…" Marcus walked back over to Baird.

"Listen, I need you to do me a favor, I need you to take watch tonight, but tomorrow we will get you the help and equipment you need to finish the trucks. Baird nodded and smiled.

"No problem I got this you can bet your ass I'll get the trucks ready". Then he turned on his heel and went to his quarters to get ready for the night shift.

Baird sat at the top of the hotel dressed in his Standard Cog gear; armed with a Longshot, a sawed-off shotgun, some smoke grenades, a boltok pistol and a bag full of ammo and snacks. He sat on a couch that he and Cole carried to the top so people on watch can relax and use it for cover. He cradled the rifle on his knees and waited. Waited for any signs of movement that can be considered a threat. _I just don't understand why we are keeping watch. The locust are gone and the lambent are finished. But then again there's the stranded. _Baird scratched his head and looked up towards the sky. Thunder growled and a heavy rain came down and contacted the earth. "Just fuckin' great!" said Baird he reached into his ammo bag and brought out his mechanic hat. Baird took a deep sigh and started to think about Sam. He was thinking about her beauty, her sensual lips and her figurative body. His thoughts turned for the worse when he heard something behind him. He turned around, switched to his shotgun and walked towards the edge. "Who's there…" he warned and as he just peeked over the edge a human head popped up over the edge.

"Hello Baird!" Sam sung. Baird screamed in rage and fear as his heart jumped out of his mouth as if he was on a roller coaster that dropped you a thousand feet in the air.

"God damnit Sam! You nearly took blast to the face!" he snarled. And he put the safety catch on and walked away from her back to the couch. Sam laughed and climbed up the ladder she was wearing boots, jeans and a woolen parka that seemed to fit just right.

"Oh come on Baird don't tell me that you haven't missed me" she pleaded. Baird stifled a snort.

"Can't say that I haven't". Sam smiled and extended her arm. "Here, got you something." She spoke. Baird looked up and saw a cup in her hands and took it. He eyed the cup and back at Sam who just waited for him to take a sip. He took a drink and burned his tongue. Sam smiled,

"It was cold so I thought you would like some coffee". Baird nodded and replied a "Thanks" with a gruff voice. Sam sat down next to him, "I just love the rain, I never got a lot of it in Avengad". Sam looked up in the sky, opened her mouth and just let the rain pour into it. Baird watched her and frowned. "Yea me neither…" Sam looked at Baird and just watched him sit there.

"Baird?" she asked. Baird just gave her a nod to show he was listening. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" Baird froze. _Ahhhh shit. _He turned to her.

"Why would it matter. You didn't even seemed like you care about what I think or feel…" Sam was a little hurt, but it didn't bother her for long. She stood up leaned next Baird's cheek and kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Believe me Damon…It does matter". As she went back down the ladder, Baird watched her go and turned back to his post. Even though rain pattered against his gear, soaked through his hat, and his tongue burned he thought about Sam, and her soft lips and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's chapter 4 but do me a favor and please review. I would really appreciate it if you did. If I'm not getting any reviews or feedback I'm afraid I might have to stop.**

**Chapter 4**

As the morning sun started to rise over the ocean's horizon, Jace was climbing the ladder to where Baird was camped at for the night watch. As Jace approached, Baird turned towards him and gave him a small wave.

"Hey man." Jace said, he looked at Baird and gasped. Jace saw Baird in the most tired state ever. His eyes were bloodshot with bags, his armor and hat soaked through and his face red due to the exposure of the rain. "Damn dude you look like shit." Jace chuckled. Baird stood up cracked his back and handed Jace the Longshot.

"Fuck you. And don't get shot." Baird snarled. He picked up his gear and headed down the ladder back to the hotel. Baird headed towards his room and dropped off his gear with a loud thud. He was tired, but he didn't care. He changed in to his clothes; which was a pair of cargo pants, boots, and a cut-sleeved shirt. He headed towards the cafeteria to get something to eat, Baird thought about last night when Sam kissed his cheek and he smiled. _God that was nice. _He walked in and saw nobody there. He walked over to the counter grabbed fruit, cereal, and coffee that the COG had found a few days ago. He smiled for Cole's mission to Hanover. _We struck Gold son_. He grabbed his breakfast and sat down to eat. At that moment Marcus and Anya came over and saw Baird.

"Baird!" Anya called to him. Baird looked up as Anya walked over and sat diagonally to him and smiled dreamily at him. Baird stopped chewing his cereal and swallowed slowly. Anya still had that dreaming stare at him. Baird stared back at her. Marcus finally took a seat setting a meal down for him and Anya to share. Baird shook his head and continued with breakfast and looked up and still saw Anya smiling and at him.

"What?" Baird mumbled with food in his mouth. Anya smiled wider, and her eyes beamed lighter while Marcus rolled his eyes.

"We know" Anya said slyly. Baird was confused; he raised an eyebrow and took another bite. Anya's smile widened. "We know about Sam" Baird started to choke on his cereal; he hit his chest several times until he caught his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Baird asked. Marcus shook his head. "We were checking the cameras to see if we were all ok then we came across the roof" he said. Baird shifted nervously, but Anya finally blurted out "We saw the kiss!" Baird turned red, he was embarrassed and upset. He stood his ground.

"Look, you guys you caught me. And yes I like Sam, but I don't know how to tell her…" Anya beamed again, she shook with excitement.

"I got it!" she leaned in close so only Marcus and Baird could hear. "Baird we're going to set you on a date with Sam." She turned to Marcus and spoke again, "Marcus take Baird into the west side of the hotel to find him something to wear and I will find something for Sam". Marcus shook his head in disbelief, "Are you sure it's gonna work?" he asked. Anya nodded and looked at Baird.

"Yes I believe it will. So let's get to it" Anya then stood up and ran off to find Sam. Marcus and Baird looked at each other in awkwardness. Marcus sighed stood up and motioned Baird to follow. They walked through the hotel resort until they came across a large hallway. Marcus looked around and finally spoke since the cafeteria.

"Jeez the last time we were here, we were trying to help my dad escape". He turned to Baird and asked him "Do you really like Sam? Usually you guys were yelling at each other". Baird nodded.

"Yea I really do, sometimes she drives me nuts, but I wouldn't have any other way. And besides didn't you always yell at control and therefore Anya is part of control?" said Baird. Marcus gave Baird a respected huff and continued along the hallway. They came along some suitcases; Marcus opened a few and searched through them. He tossed a few clothes to him and stood up.

"Try those on, maybe they will fit and make you look good". Baird nodded and changed into a few combinations until he was wearing a charcoal gray shirt with black slacks and shoes. Marcus looked him over and gave him a nod.

"Lookin' sharp Baird, now get changed you need to hide that style if you're going to impress Sam". Baird got out of his style and put his normal clothes back on. He put his arm around Marcus.

"Thanks man I really appreciate it". Marcus gave a short laugh and returned the gesture. "No problem Baird, let's get the hell out of here".

While Baird and Marcus were out, Anya headed over to Sam's room. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. There was none, so Anya walked into Sam's room and saw Sam sleeping in her bed she shouted "Wake up Sam!" and pulled the shades up. Sam screamed and fell out of bed; Anya laughed and helped Sam up.

"Come on let's go" Anya said, Sam stared at Anya and said sleepily "Anya it's 7:00 AM, let me sleep". Anya threw Sam her jeans, and a green tank-top. "Let's go were going shopping, we are going to grab some new clothes". Sam sighed "Alright fine I need some new trends anyway." Sam stripped down and got on her clothes and followed Anya out of her room and into the Eastern side of the Hotel. The girls walked through hallways and up flights of stairs finding clothes that would mix, match, and casual. Anya walked by a room and kicked down the door and walked inside. Sam started to look around the drawers while Anya checked the closet. Anya pulled out a navy blue sleeveless ruched mini cocktail dress and gave it to Sam. "Here put this on Sam" she said. Sam took the dress and sighed. Anya frowned, "What's wrong Sam?" Sam sighed again.

"Anya I can't wear this…I don't think I will look good…" Anya smiled and hugged Sam and looked at her. "Sam you're the prettiest girl I know and people know that so put on this dress and do a turn for me". Sam laughed and went into the bathroom, moments later she came out wearing the dress and her hair out of her face. Anya gasped and cupped her hands together.

"Oh Sam, you look so beautiful". Sam smiled and she hugged Anya and whispered a "Thank-you". Anya picked up Sam's old clothes and gleamed with happiness.

"Come on Sam, let's go". Sam smiled and followed Anya back to the main entrance.

Baird was in the garage with Marcus, Cole, and Carmine fixing the trucks. Marcus was a man of his word he, Cole and Carmine found parts and tools that Baird needed to fix the trucks. Marcus and Carmine were inflating the tires while Baird and Cole were ripping apart the Engine blocks.

"Cole hand me the welder" Baird said, Cole picked up a pistol like tool and handed it to Baird. Baird slipped on his goggles and pulled the trigger, as he did a flame shot out of the barrel. Baird carefully welded the engine block together and bolted down a few screws on to the valve cover. Baird removed his goggles and smiled. "Alright that's it, only just more engine to go". Marcus looked over and had a small grin.

"Great job guys, we're almost ready for Anvil Gate" he said. Just then Anya started to walk in the door, and everyone looked up.

"Alright Baird we're all set for this evening" Anya said. Cole and Carmine looked Baird as Baird gave Anya a nod.

"Set for what?" asked Carmine. Anya turned towards Carmine and told him her plan about Baird and Sam. Cole was amazed and he turned to Baird.

"Yo, you're going to put the sugar on Sam and not the tell the Cole Train?!" he asked.

"I thought you or Carmine would run off and tell her", replied Baird. Carmine shook his head.

"Come on Baird we're not that heartless, we would help you out anyway possible" said Carmine. Cole smiled and replied, "Yo, and I know how son".

It was 1600 hours Baird was getting ready for the date and was standing in a mirror double checking that he was looking his best. Jace and Carmine gave him a nod and a thumbs-up until there was a knock at the door. Marcus then walked in and over to Baird. Marcus was wearing a similar attire from Baird.

"I just wanted to wish you luck and give you one last thing" he said. Marcus reached into his pocket and brought out a navy blue tie. "It belonged to my dad, I figured he would let you borrow it" said Marcus. Baird took the tie and he put it on. It looked good on him; Baird turned to Marcus and shook his hand.

"Thanks Marcus" said Baird. Anya then came inside Baird's room. Anya was wearing a light blue dress with spaghetti straps.

"Baird you tied it wrong" she gestured to the tie, she walked over to Baird and retied the tie for him. After she fixed it she stepped back in awe and smiled.

"Baird you look so handsome…Oh one more thing" said Anya. She reached up to his hair and took his goggles. Baird grinned and looked around the room.

"Well…here we go" he said, he walked out of the room with his head held high and walked outside to take his place for Anya's plan.

Sam was in the shower while Baird was getting ready for their date. Sam of course had no idea what was going on, but Sam enjoyed every minute of her shower. Sam stepped out of the shower wrapped a towel around her body and stepped into her bedroom. She was just drying off until there was a knock at the door. _Ah Bloody hell. _She wrapped the towel back on her body, shaked the water loose from her hair, and answered the door to see Anya there.

"Oh! Hey Anya what's up? Wait, why are you wearing a dress?" Sam asked.

"Sam get yours on were going out" said Anya stepping inside. Sam had a questioning look on her face as if to say "why?" Anya went over to the closet and pulled out Sam's dress and laid it on the bed.

"Sam come on put it on and I'll do your hair" Said Anya. Sam smiled and laughed "Alright I'll play along" she said. Sam closed the door, grabbed her dress and went to the bathroom to change. She then came out and sat in a chair so Anya can do her hair. Anya brushed it, sprayed it and styled Sam's hair until it was absolutely perfect for tonight. After it was done Sam had a medium long bob cut with fine layering. Anya stood back at her masterpiece and felt like she was gonna cry.

"Sam. You look so beautiful" she said. Sam stared in awe, she smiled and hugged Anya.

"Let's go Anya, I feel like a million bucks!" cried Sam. Anya and Sam walked out of Sam's room and headed outside to the beach. _This is going so smoothly_ Anya thought.

As Anya and Sam walked down towards the beach Sam looked towards the railing where the Cog met up after the war and saw a small table with candles, plates, glasses, silverware and bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. Sam was shocked, she grabbed Anya's arm and pointed. Anya started to giggle, and Sam looked at her.

"Anya why are you laughing?! That is so sweet!" Sam said. Anya then started to laugh and turned around to see Baird walk from the other corner.

"I'll take my leave" Anya giggled, she walked away back to the hotel. Baird walked over, held out his hand, and grinned at Sam. "Care to join me?" he asked. Sam looked like she was going to cry she was speechless about what was going on. Sam nodded and took his hand as Baird walked to their table and seated her. Baird took out the bottle of champagne and popped off the top.

"Champagne?" He asked her.

"Oh yes please" she answered. Baird poured the drink into her glass and smiled. He then poured his glass and took his seat. "Sam, you look so beautiful" he said, Sam blushed.

"Thank-you Baird, that's really sweet" she said. Baird smiled a took a sip of his drink. At that moment Cole came out wearing some fine clothes and walked over to the table with two customized menus. "Here you go you two" he said, "What would you like to order?". Sam and Baird opened their menus. Sam looked up to Cole, "I'll have the chicken with chicory marsala sauce". Cole nodded in agreement, he then turned towards Baird. Baird looked up and said "I will have the pork loin with lemon and sage". Cole nodded, "Great choices I will be back with your dishes soon". He picked up the menus and left them in peace. Sam looked across the table to Baird and smiled. "I'm having a great time Baird" she said. Baird grinned, "Sam I really wanted to show you how much you mean to me and I'm sorry I've been so harsh before". Sam grabbed his hand across the table and smiled. Then Cole came back out with a tray of food and placed it in front of Baird and Sam. It looked amazing and smelled delicious. Sam took a bite and closed her eyes.

"Mmmmmm. It's so good" she spoke. Baird took a bite as well and looked up to Cole. "It's delicious! Who made this?!" he asked. Cole smiled, "I'll get the chef" he chuckled and he left. Not till a short while the chef appeared in front of their table.

"How is everything?" asked Carmine. Sam and Baird's jaw dropped to see that Carmine could cook. "How did you do this?" asked Sam. Carmine chuckled, "I'm a huge Gordon Ramsay fan I have like 8 signed copies of his books". Baird smiled, "Well it's delicious man thanks a lot" he said. Carmine nodded and took his leave. Baird and Sam ate their meals and struck up a conversation that involved laughter and tears and happiness between the two. After they finished the sun was setting over the horizon, and Baird stared into Sam's eyes. He was about to say something until he heard music playing nearby. It was Cole playing a jukebox with the song "That's All". Sam smiled and stood up and walked over to Baird.

"May I have this Dance…Damon?" she asked extending her hand. Baird took one last drink and smiled. "Of course Ms. Byrne", he stood up walked her away from the table and danced with her. She laid her head against his chest and sighed. "Baird..sing to me" she said. Baird smiled and he did. Sam smiled and nuzzled into his chest and neckline as he sang to her. As the song ended they stopped dancing, Sam looked up stared deep into Baird's eyes and she leaned into him and they kissed. They were in their own world while they were kissing it seemed like forever until they stopped and embraced each other. At top of the Azura hotel Anya and Marcus were having their own date. As they watched down below Anya sweared that she saw Marcus smile.

**Alright guys that's chapter 4. Friendly reminder please review and shoot me some feedback please**


End file.
